


Division in the Ranks

by CatBot



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBot/pseuds/CatBot
Summary: The Gift of a Mother and a slight oversight lead to a Division Agent’s rise where none should have been found.Taylor Hebert daughter of Annette Hebert here to stand in the boots her mother left behind.Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Division in the Ranks

**Division in the Ranks**

**Disclaimer:** Wildbow owns Worm and Ubisoft owns The Division 

**Summary:** The Gift of a Mother gives rise to an effective agent. 

**Prologue:**

The day of her mother’s funeral came and went with naught but a whisper. 

Even now weeks later the whole forlorn event just didn’t feel real to Taylor. 

Annette had always been a strong insurmountable figure in Taylor’s mind, the fact that her mother had died to a car crash of all things, just didn’t seem real or feel right.

Staring down at the watch that Annette had entrusted to her, Taylor couldn’t help but remember the words Annette had told her so long ago. 

“This watch is a vow Taylor, a duty and obligation. And all who wear it have a heavy burden to carry when the time calls.” Taylor still didn’t really understand what Annette had meant by that, Taylor was keen to learn. 

Pulling on her mother’s watch, Taylor quickly finished getting dressed before making her way towards her basement. 

Annette had left many, many videos behind to help aid in her training. 

  
  


**DitR**

Opening her locker Taylor wasn’t surprised to find that once again it had been vandalized. It was routine at this point. Not that she actually bothered leaving anything of value in said locker, and honestly hadn’t since the first day of high school three years ago.

Honestly the only reason she bothered to check in on her locker was because the camera would most likely die or run out of memory. Plus having a routine made for a wonderful alibi and cover. 

Not that it hadn’t backfired spectacularly at least once. 

Specifically her sophomore year after winter break when the Trackstar and her ex best friend decided that shoving her into a locker filled with used and rotting tampons would make for a great “prank”. 

Honestly the only reason she hadn’t go to the police yet was A) Sophia was apparently fucking Shadow Stalker resident edge lord Heroine working for the government. But also because B) she was waiting for Emma and Sophia to turn eighteen so she could slam them with all the evidence she’d gathered on their crimes and have them charged as adults for all the shit they’d put her through as “kids”. 

Not even Emma’s asshole lawyer daddy would be able to get her ass out of that particular fire. 

“Extremis malis extrema remedia,” Taylor entoned softly to herself before slamming her locker shut, her task completed. She’d backup the data she’d pulled from the hidden camera in her locker later.

It was a moment that Taylor would remember for the rest of her life. The end of the world as you know it is kind of memorable like that. 

It started with the sound of sirens. Deep resonating tones that struck terror in everyone it touched. It was a sound that Taylor had only heard once before. 

An Endbringer was coming to the Eastern Seaboard. 


End file.
